HALO: The Best of Friends and Brothers
by SPARTAN DiseasedMind
Summary: The story is based on Halo. There our no spoilers for Halo. It is after the first Halo. So its in HALO 2. I dont want to be raciel or anything but it takes place in New Orleans and The Pillar of Autumn. Please note there is agressive languge.


** The last Spartan's to escape earth before the Covenant took it down was SPARTAN 117, SPARTAN AJ, SPARTAN Onyxmoon, and SPARTAN Eragon. They where in the Pelican heading back to the Pillar of Autumn to report to the Captain Jacob Keys what had happened. After the escape from Earth the Spartan's made it back. "Nice to see you again. By the way how the hell did the Covenant get to Earth!" said Captain Keys. **

** "Well sir the Covenant shot down two of our Pelicans so we had no choice but to retreat to Earth instead of burning up in space" said SPARTAN Eragon. **

** "To Covenant cruisers are getting to Earth right now to finish the job." Said Cortona. **

** "You Spartan's better get to Earth right away." Said Captain Keys. So the Spartan's where on their way in their Pelicans when SPARTAN Eragon got in his Pelican there where 10 marines's with him. Their journey was to investigate New Orleans for the Covenant to see if they where there. When the marines hit New Orleans it turned out that the pilot was not Carmen it was an Elite getting revenge on SPARTAN Eragon so when they where at 50,000 ft. the Elite decided to crash it into the water. All the marines in the Pelican made it out. "SPARTAN Eragon are you ok? SPARTAN Eragon do you copy?" said SPARTAN 117. A marine picked up his microphone and replied. **

** "He's dead we just hit the ocean and he hit his self on the rock with his neck and it appears hebroke his neck." Said the marine. **

** "How the hell did you get in the ocean?" replied SPARTAN 117. **

** "Well Carmen must have been killed by the Elite when she got in and the Elite decided to kill us all." Said the marine. **

** "Bring both the Elite and Carmen to the Pillar of Autumn and I will meet you there in a flash." Said SPARTAN 117. After that horrible incident they where back at the Pillar of Autumn. **

** "The test show up as she was a Elite Captain." Said the marine. **

** "God damn the Covenant! One day I will kick there sorry assess and show them the true meaning of hell!" said the captain. **

** "Well good luck with that sir." Said the marine. **

**"Yeah right those Covenant have already succeeded by taking Earth now we got to be more careful then before. So what do we have to do to succeed Cortona?" said the captain. **

** "Well… There is always the… The cannons on the ship?" said Cortona. **

** "SPARTAN AJ I need you and SPARTAN Onyxmoon to go to the Covenant and kill as many as you can and stop them from escaping from Earth. Take these weapons. Here is your AR and Magnum's use them well because those are your weapons. Take a rocket launcher and use it only if you run into some Hunters." Said the captain. **

** "Yes sir will show those Covenant whose boss in this world." Said SPARTAN AJ. After the talk with the captain the Spartan's where off on there quest. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" said SPARTAN AJ. **

** "Oh crap we are in some deep shit." Said SPARTAN Onyxmoon. Then they started to kill Covenant from the 100's of rows. Soon after SPARTAN AJ was shot. **

** "Help me!" said SPARTAN AJ. After all the Covenant was killed they where heading back to the Pillar of Autumn. **

** "Captain we need a medical room now!" said SPARTAN Onyxmoon. He then carried SPARTAN AJ to the medical room. **

** "Thank you Onyx…" said SPARTAN AJ. There was then a silence in the medical room. It appeared that SPARTAN AJ was killed. Five hours later SPARTAN AJ was waking up but in so much pain. **

** "Well how do you feel AJ?" said the captain. **

** "Good but in so much pain." Said SPARTAN AJ in pain. SPARTAN Onyxmoon came in with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" said SPARTAN AJ. We lost Eragon he's dead." There was then a silence in the medical room. **

** "We did all that we could but his skull was fractured to hard so he died." Said SPARTAN Onyxmoon. **

** "Okay we got to go find SPARTAN 117 he should help us continue to help us with taking back Earth." said SPARTAN AJ.After they where finish talking they decided to head to Earth. After they landed they got there guns and fought threw the covenant. "We better be quite as possible so we don't get gunned down by the Elites. Hey look at this it's a skull of an Elite. Maybe we could use it to silence our attacks on the Covenant." Said SPARTAN AJ. After they killed the entire Covenant they where done. They head back to the Pillar of Autumn to see if there where any more briefing. **

** "Captain we lost another 12 marines by the Covenant sir." Said the SPARTAN Onyxmoon. **

** "Well we need to watch it because it appears that the Covenant are going to over whelm us by the time we destroy them or they might destroy us." Said Cortona witch was in a nasty mood. **

** "Spartan's get to the Pelican your going to Earth. Be on the look out for any Covenant and make sure they don't break threw this time if you get the chance take a Plasma Pistol and a Plasma Rifle home with you for examining." Said the captain. **

** "Okay sir we shall return back in one peace." Said the Spartan's. Then they where off. Their first stop was in Russia. In Russia there was several Covenant in the area. Everywhere it was like looking at hell. So the Spartan's loaded their AR's and Shotguns and fired away. Soon after they finished they heard a scream. **

** "HELP ME THESE MONSTERS OUR AFTER ME HELP!" said the voice. Then there was a gunshot and there was no more noise. The Spartan's quickly went into the house in search of the girl. They looked so hard it was almost impossible. Soon after they found the girl, but she was already dead. So they continued to see if there were any more survivors, but there where just dead. SPARTAN AJ remembered his girlfriend went to Russia on a trip. Luckily she was found alive when they found her hiding in a pantry. The Spartan's collected a Plasma Pistol and a Plasma Rifle. They then headed back to the Pillar of Autumn in the Pelican when it was shot down. **

** "Captain are Pelican was shot down." Said Spartan AJ. **

** "Well then I am going to send you another ride." Said the captain. After an hour it arrived. They then made it successfully back to the Pillar of Autumn. The marines then examined the guns. While the guns where being examined SPARTAN AJ healed his girl friend. On the chart it was a 40 chance that Jenny was not going to make it. The plasma got into her to hard and made her poisoned. So SPARTAN AJ decided to rest and hope Jenny his girlfriend would make it. That night SPARTAN AJ had nightmares that Jenny was going to die. The next morning SPARTAN AJ woke up to see if Jenny made it. It turned out she did but she would be poisoned for life so if she ate anything besides the food we gave her it would kill her. So after they finished there conversation they where going to the Armory to get there weapons. **

** "What the hell happened here?" said SPARTAN 117. The Armory was completely destroyed and there where marines dead on the floor. **

** "What the hell is wrong Master Chief?" said the captain. **

** "It appears the Covenant bitches destroyed are armory!" said Master Chief with anger. SPARTAN AJ then looked out his window on the Pillar of Autumn and saw about 20 Covenant cruisers. **

** "Request to leave the ship sir" said SPARTAN AJ. "For what?" said the captain? **

** "Well it appears that there are 20 Covenant cruisers." Said SPARTAN AJ. **

** "Granted." Said the captain. After that SPARTAN AJ was off. He got in his Pelican and flew to destroy the Covenant cruisers and stop them from reaching Earth. "SPARTAN Onyxmoon if I get killed tell my girlfriend I am sorry." Said SPARTAN AJ. **

** "Kill the demon you asshole he just got past you!" said The Arbiter. **

** "Okay I will if you stop giving me shit." Said an Elite. Once SPARTAN AJ was in the Earths atmosphere he was going to land but he got shot down. **

** "SPARTAN Onyxmoon I need back up. Repeat. Need…" There was then a silence. **

** "SPARTAN Onyxmoon what the hell are you doing?" said the captain. **

** "I am saving my brother." Said SPARTAN Onyxmoon. With that SPARTAN Onyxmoon was off to safe his brother. **

** "SPARTAN AJ is in Carson city, Nevada." Said the pilot. By the time they got there he was already dead. SPARTAN Onyxmoon was about to pick up his brother when he found out it was a trap. He then was surrounded by the best of the best Covenant. SPARTAN onyxmoon fired for his life he then was about to switch magazines when he was gunned down. There was a tingle sound then an explosion. The entire Covenant where then dead. **

** "Brother don't leave me." Said SPARTAN AJ. "Brother don't leave me." He said again. SPARTAN AJ then took off his helmet and took off his brothers. SPARTAN Onyxmoon was then dead. "One of these day you Covenant bitches you are going to die in hell!" said SPARTAN AJ. SPARTAN AJ got into his Warthog and started driving around looking for any survivors to see if anyone could help his brother but everyone was dead. So he called Captain Keys to ask for his Pelican to come and pick him up so he could see if there was any hope of saving his brother. By the time the Pelican arrived with SPARTAN 117 it was to late to safe SPARTAN Onyxmoon because of his body already gave on him. "To this day I will destroy all Covenant that get in my way!" said SPARTAN AJ. On his way back to the Pillar of Autumn he was meaner then ever. On his last mission to Earth SPARTAN AJ said to the pilot "I will pretend that the Covenant will kill me with my AR but instead I will shoot myself." **

** "Why the hell would you do it in the first place?" said the pilot. With that conversation they where at Earth. Then SPARTAN AJ found out he was in deep shit. So when he saw the Covenant. "Okay let me off right here Hershel I will never see you again." There was then a long silence. "NOW GO!" he said with anger. Then as fast as Hershel left it was war.**


End file.
